


Sweets, They Always Help You Make (Boy)Friends

by greyedges



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Cursed Child compliant, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Scorbus, Seventh year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:01:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23195947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyedges/pseuds/greyedges
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy is a sugar addict and Albus Potter received a package from his uncles.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy & Albus Severus Potter
Kudos: 26





	Sweets, They Always Help You Make (Boy)Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous on Tumblr gave the prompt ‘Sweets’ so I created this!

Scorpius stumbled into the seventh year boys dormitory to find his boyfriend perched on his bed, a nice sized package resting next to him just begging to be opened. 

At his entrance, Albus barely looked up from the letter that must have been attached to the package.

"What's this?" Scorpius wondered, dropping his satchel at the base of Albus' bed and gently sitting down next to him.

"My uncle Ron and uncle George are in America on a business trip trying to get a Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes opened in New York, and they sent me some American sweets and jokes it seems," Albus explained, tucking the letter back in the envelope.

"Sweets?" Scorpius perked up, resting a hand on the package excitedly, "May I open it?"

"Be my guest," Albus chuckled. Scorpius eagerly pulled out his wand and with a soft wave the string around the package undid itself and the box opened up to reveal a colorful array of sweets and tricks. Scorpius' eyes went wide and his fingers twiddled excitedly.

"Look at all this American candy! I've never seen any of these before," Scorpius reached inside and began inspecting the sweets. "Laughing Taffy, makes you giggle uncontrollably," he read off the first one that looked like a package of regular taffy.

"Why would you want that to happen?" Albus wondered, reaching in to do his own searching. He pulled out a small box that seemed to contain other individual packages that rattled, "Buzzy's Buzzing Berries, 'gives your mouth a dance party' - what ever does that mean?" Albus asked skeptically.

Scorpius shrugged, "I dunno but I wouldn't mind doing a little tongue tango with you," Scorpius gave Albus an uncoordinated wink before sticking out his tongue and leaning towards him as he wiggled it.

Albus practically screeched, "Don't ever say that again!" he then laughed as he pushed Scorpius away playfully. The blond boy snickered and let himself be shoved away.

He was quickly distracted again by the surplus of colorful candy, "Ooh, Bitterbutter, that sounds tasty," he picked up a long skinny yellow package, inspecting the writing.

"What's in it?" Albus asked.

"'Consists of a crispy peanut butter core coated in a chocolatey exterior," Scorpius read off, Albus noticed the excited glint in his boyfriend's eye.

"You can try anyone of them that you'd like," Albus told him, "I won't be able to eat all these sweets myself."

"Really?" Scorpius perked up. Albus nodded. "Oh Albus! You're really, truly the best!" He quickly wrapped his arms around the smaller boy and began placing haphazard kisses all over his face and neck making Albus giggle and squirm.

Scorpius eventually let him go and went back to searching. "Joe's Jiving Jellies, they look just like Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans," he shook the box before setting it back and rubbing his hands together excitedly. "What to try first?" he asked aloud.

"I think I want to try Buzzy's Buzzing Berries first," Albus announced, pulling out the candy box again.

"I knew you wanted a dance party in your mouth," Scorpius gave another uncoordinated wink and Albus reached over and poked his side making him squeal and swat Albus' hand away.

"I might try..." he dug around in the box some more, becoming indecisive with all the different options, "this one!" he pulled out a bag that read Caramellows, in big puffy white font.

"That seems like a very you choice," Albus commented.

"I can really open this?" Scorpius asked, practically bouncing in his spot.

"Of course, go right ahead," Albus waved him on.

The bag in Scorpius' hands opened with a satisfying pop and he took in a deep breath and let out a long sigh, "You can smell that beautiful caramel-y-ness," he held the bag over to Albus who took in a whiff and nodded in agreement. Inside, they looked like your average marshmallow. 

Scorpius took the bag back and popped one of the marshmallows into his mouth and as he bit down let out a pleased moan that sounded all too sexual to Albus who rolled his eyes in response.

"Albus try one, they're filled with caramel!" Scorpius quickly handed one over to him and Albus took it hesitantly.

"This seems like it's just loaded with sugar..."

"Oh it is!" Scorpius said excitedly, "And it's sooo good!"

Albus giggled, "I forget how much of a sugar addict you are." He took a bite out of the Caramellow and a bit of the caramel on the inside dribbled down onto his chin and he reached his other hand up to catch it. 

Scorpius just nodded happily, confirming that he was, in fact, a sugar addict.

Albus spoke as he carefully opened the box of Buzzing Berries, "Do you remember one of the first things you ever said to me when we met on the train?" he asked.

Scorpius gave him a curious look, "No, I don't think so..."

Albus smiled almost mischievously, "You offered me some sweets and you sang this song..."

Scorpius' eyes went wide as he suddenly remembered, "Oh nooo," he mumbled, giggling as he leaned into Albus' side, knowing his boyfriend was going to sing it now.

"You sang, _'Sweets, they always help you make friends!'_ " Albus mocked before breaking down into giggles alongside Scorpius.

"Well, it worked, didn't it?" Scorpius pointed out cheerfully.

"That it did," Albus replied softly, leaning in to bump their noses together affectionately.

Scorpius smiled and let his eyes flutter closed as they leaned in for their first proper kiss since he'd gotten to the dorms, earning a satisfied hum from Albus.

They pulled away slowly and Scorpius informed him that he could taste the caramel on his tongue and lips still. 

"Well, I think I'd like to taste the Buzzing Berry dance party in your tongue," Albus tried to say seductively but he only got snickers in response from his boyfriend. 

"You said you didn't want this tongue tango," he teased, spitting out his tongue again.

"Oh shut up," Albus playfully spit out his tongue back before turning back to the box that he opened. He pulled out a smaller package and realized they were each individual flavors, "Would you like watermelon, strawberry, cherry, blue raspberry - what kind of flavor is that? - or wild berry?" he offered.

"I'll try the blue raspberry one, it sounds exciting," Scorpius decided. He took the packet and read the small instructions on the back. "You're just supposed to dump the candies in your mouth onto your tongue?" he read hesitantly.

Albus shrugged and went for it, ripping the small packet labeled 'Cherry' open and dumping some of the contents which looked like little rock candies onto his tongue. They immediately started popping around in his mouth, and he looked over at Scorpius with wide eyes and saw he was experiencing the same thing. 

They laughed as the candies fizzled out into nothing, "That's actually pretty neat," Albus admitted.

Scorpius nodded in agreement as he poured the rest into his mouth. Albus noticed the mischievous glint in his eyes as Scorpius gently reached forward and cupped his face with both hands before pulling Albus closer and kissing him strongly.

Albus made a noise of shock as Scorpius' fizzing tongue pushed into his mouth confidently. The sudden feeling of popping candy and his boyfriend's tongue down his throat caused a whole lot of excitement and arousal to bloom in him. He reacted quickly, one hand going to Scorpius' waist and the other going to his chest. Albus happily kissed his boyfriend back, excited that Scorpius was feeling bold enough to take charge and lead their inevitable make out session.

After a few moments of rough snogging, the buzzing candy started to fade away, but neither of them slowed down their kissing. In fact, Scorpius took that as his cue to push Albus onto his back and twist around so he could throw a leg over his hips, straddling Albus' waist. 

"Your tongue is blue," Albus giggled softly as Scorpius leaned back in for a kiss, his hands sliding up Albus' shirt. Albus' hands gripped Scorpius' thighs almost possessively.

"Is it?" Scorpius asked curiously, sticking his tongue out as far as he could and crossing his eyes to try and see it, making Albus snicker even more. Scorpius suddenly ducked down and licked a fat blue stripe up Albus' cheek, making the smaller boy squeal in protest.

"Scorpius!" he cried, his hand flying to his face in attempt to wipe his boyfriend's spit off his face. Scorpius just laughed and buried his face in the opposite side of Albus' neck and began leaving warm little kisses.

Before the couple could progress their make out session further, one of their dorm mates entered the room, his Quidditch gear clanging about as he dropped it onto the floor. Scorpius respectfully climbed off of Albus before the other Slytherin noticed what they were up to.

Albus sat up with a sigh, "You know, I think your song should say, _'Sweets, they always help you get a boyfriend!'_ " Albus sang poorly making Scorpius erupt into laughter.

"That doesn't even flow nicely, but you're right, it worked on you!" Scorpius beamed, affectionately brushing his thumb across Albus' slightly flushed cheeks.

Albus dropped his voice to barely above a whisper, his hand trailing up the inside of Scorpius’ thigh, "Now do we sit here and eat all these sweets, getting fat, or do we sneak off to the Room of Requirement and finish what you started?"

The mischievous glint was back in Scorpius' eye, "The Room of Requirement sounds nice, but I think we should bring some of Buzzy's Buzzing Berries with us for fun."


End file.
